<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Circle by aostara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022607">Full Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aostara/pseuds/aostara'>aostara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oz (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aostara/pseuds/aostara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CanonChris POV of a moment on Death Row</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lost in the paradise -- the unmitigated bliss -- of Toby's embrace, Chris only belatedly processed the words his unlikeliest of soulmates had spoken.</p>
<p>'You've got mail.' Toby, delivering the mail. Toby, working side by side with Vern Schillinger.</p>
<p>Relectantly, painfully, he pulled his lips away, heart wrenching as Toby whimpered his displeasure. Pressed tight against the bars, fingers entwined, one arm still wrapped in an unbreakable grip around Toby's shoulders, Chris felt even that small distance yawn<br/>like a chasm, but he had to ask... had to know.</p>
<p>"Toby, what did you do?" he whispered, dread coloring the normally silky timbre of his voice.</p>
<p>Glazed blue eyes narrowed as a muscular arm snaked through the bars and blunt fingertips dug into his nape. For a moment, Chris could see it all in Toby's eyes -- loneliness, hope, fear, indecision, need... then finally an awful resignation, an acceptance of fate that ate deep into the core of Toby's soul.</p>
<p>"I did what I had to."</p>
<p>Drawing in a harsh breath, Chris closed his eyes, blocking out the bone-deep chill of that raw devastation, concentrating instead on the heat -- the unbreakable, inexplicable connection -- between them.</p>
<p>A sharp tug on his close-cropped hair demanded his attention and, with a sigh, he opened his eyes to a changed landscape, finding nothing but unconditional love and endless desire in Toby's languid gaze.</p>
<p>He let Toby pull him forward -- let tongue, lips and teeth speak the volumes in his heart -- moaning the agony of loss and joy of discovery into the sweetness of his lover's mouth until the shouts of the hacks forced them apart.</p>
<p>Catching Toby's eye as he turned the corner into the hallway, Chris winked and received a sly smile in return. Satisfied, he settled onto his bunk. The hacks had their bars, the State had it's chair, but what he and Toby had would outlast them both.</p>
<p>(fin)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>